Breathless
by Superunloyal
Summary: I love you, but it's killing me. NCT fanfiction, starring Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck. Markhyuck ; Markchan. Warn inside, mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

" **BREATHLESS** "

 _ㅡ_ _I Love You. But It's Killing Me_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: Markhyuck ; Markchan

Warning: typo(s), OOC, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: SuperUnloyal

.

.

.

Awalnya Donghyuck tidak terlalu peduli dengan rasa sedikit menusuk, yang sebenarnya tidak sakit namun hanya mengganggu, ditenggorokannya tiap kali ia melakukan latihan vocal dan menyanyi didepan para fans.

Ia selalu beranggapan bahwa rasa aneh itu diakibatnya kecerewetannya ataupun karena usahanya untuk menyentuh nada-nada tinggi tiap kali ia harus perform bersama teman-temannya dari unit Dream ataupun 127.

Namun lama kelamaan rasa kurang nyaman tadi mulai menimbulkan rasa gatal yang berakhir sakit. Sudah beberapa kali Donghyuck mengatakan kepada vocal trainernya kalau ia tidak bisa mengikuti latihan vocal karena tenggorokannya yang sakit. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula semua orang mengingatkannya untuk minum obat serta air putih yang banyak.

Semua saran dari kakak-kakak ataupun pelatihnya sudah Donghyuck ikuti, namun alih-alih rasa sakit itu hilang malah bertambah parah. Donghyuck kerap kali terbatuk akhir-akhir ini yang menimbulkan tatapan khawatir terlempar dari semua member yang berada didekatnya. Memang tidak setiap saat Donghyuck akan terbatuk. Biasanya ketika ia kelelahan atau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk meraih not-not tidak manusiawi untuk dinyanyikan, rasa gatal berlebih ditenggorokkannya akan muncul. Gatal, dan rasa sakit itupun muncul bersamaan dengan batuk-batuk yang tidak terkendali.

Hari ini misalnya.

Ini sudah bulan ketiga sejak pertama kali rasa tak nyaman ditenggorokannya muncul. Bukannya apa, Donghyuck terpaksa mengabaikan tenggorokannya karena menurutnya itu hanyalah hal biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan projek besar NCT 2018 membuatnya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar pergi ke dokter. Toh awalnya bukan masalah besar, namun sayangnya setiap masalah memang selalu diawali oleh masalah yang kecil. Masalah kecil yang selalu diabaikan yang mengakibatkan hal itu berkembang menjadi masalah berat.

Hari ini ia tengah melakukan latihan menari bersama unit Dream. Sejak pertama kali mereka menyelesaikan koreo lagu terbaru mereka, Go, sejak itu pula Donghyuck mulai terbatuk-batuk tidak terkendali.

Semua member yang ada disana memandangnya khawatir dan dengan sigap berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang Donghyuck rasakan ditenggorokannya, namun nampaknya sia-sia karena batuk yang dialami Donghyuck malah semakin parah.

Chenle yang sudah ingin menangis hanya berdiri dibelakang Donghyuck, menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghyuck berharap kakaknya itu bisa baik-baik saja setelah merasakan tepukan darinya.

Jaemin dan Renjun ada di kedua sisi Donghyuck, wajah penuh keringat mereka tak mereka hiraukan. Keduanya terfokus untuk mengipasi pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan kipas, berharap hawa sejuk bisa mengurangi rasa sakit Donghyuck.

Jeno serta Jisung tengah keluar ruangan latihan, keduanya pergi mencari manajer mereka untuk mengatakan kalau latihan kali ini lebih baik diakhiri daripada Donghyuck yang semakin menderita akibat batuk-batuknya.

Sedangkan Mark ada paling dekat dengan Donghyuck. Tepat saat didengarnya batuk pertama Donghyuck, dengan cepat lelaki asal Kanada itu berlari menuju sahabatnya dan memeluknya erat. Berusaha menahan tangan Donghyuck yang entah mengapa selalu terarah ke lehernya sendiri untuk dicakar-cakar. Ia sudah mendengar dari Donghyuck kalau tiap kali batuk itu menyerang, tenggorokannya terasa sangat gatal dan sakit seperti ada duri yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya. Itulah mengapa Donghyuck secara tak sadar selalu mencakar lehernya tiap kali terbatuk, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa gatal penyebab batuk-batuknya.

Cakaran Donghyuck bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan. Pertama kali ia melakukannya, semua member benar-benar terkaget melihat leher Donghyuck yang sudah dihiasi garis-garis merah nan panjang. Kejadian itu bak menjadi pengingat bagi semua member untuk segera mencegah perbuatan Donghyuck agar ia tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dan Mark adalah member yang selalu menghentikan Donghyuck dengan cara memberikan pelukan erat guna menahan kedua tangan Donghyuck serta memberikan ketenangan pada sahabatnya yang tengah menderita itu.

.

.

.

Donghyuck melemaskan kepalanya pada dada Mark. Rasanya ia sangat letih. Jauh lebih letih dibandingkan latihan gila-gilaan yang biasanya diberikan manajer padanya dan member NCT lainnya. Ia merasa batuk-batuknya sekarang semakin parah, jika dulu ia hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu atau dua menit untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal itu, sekarang ia butuh waktu hingga sepuluh menit!

Dan itu selalu menjadi sepuluh menit neraka bagi Donghyuck.

Ia selalu mensyukuri keberadaan member lain yang ada didekatnnya. Membantunya dikala serangan seperti tadi mencul.

Terutama Mark.

Donghyuck semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Mark ketika ia mengingat perilaku sahabatnya itu. Yah, memang sih semua member turut dalam membantunya menghilangkan batuk tidak berguna itu, namun yang dilakukan Mark selalu yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sebut Lee Donghyuck seorang masokis, karena jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia tak mau sembuh. Inilah alasan sesungguhnya ia selalu mengabaikan tawaran manajer untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Ia mau agar rasa aneh yang mendera tenggorokannya untuk selalu disana, agar ia mendapatkan perhatian manis dari Mark.

Sejak pertama kali ia menyadari ada rasa lain yang dirasakannya untuk Mark selain rasa sayang sebagai sahabat, Donghyuck selalu berusaha untuk memancing perhatian Mark. Memberikan perlakuan yang sebenarnya cukup mengindikasi kalau Donghyuck menyukai lelaki asal Kanada itu dan berharap agar rasa itu berbalik padanya.

Sayang, rasa suka Donghyuck selalu diabaikan oleh Mark. Lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Donghyuck itu malah kerap kali mengabaikannya dan tidak mau menerima setiap afeksi yang diberikan Donghyuck. Jika afeksi yang diberikan cuma-cuma saja Mark tolak, apalagi memberikan afeksi serupa kepada Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tentu tahu, dibalik tingkah menyebalkan Mark, lelaki itu menyayanginya, bahkan sedikit lebih banyak dibandingkan bagaimana Mark menyayangi memer-member yang lain. Dan untuk penolakan yang sering dilakukan Mark, itu hanya karena ia tak terbiasa menerima skinship dengan orang lain. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Mark selalu menganggap Donghyuck sebagai adik serta sabahat, dan Donghyuck tau itu.

Hanya saja, ia ingin lebih. Donghyuck ingin agar Mark memandangnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat ataupun adik.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hai!_

 _Ada yang bisa tebak hyuck kenapa? Hehe~_

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow cerita ini~ mohon doanya supaya ceritanya bisa diupdate secara konstan! Wuvyu_


	2. Chapter 2

" **BREATHLESS** "

 _ㅡ_ _I Love You. But It's Killing Me_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: Markhyuck ; Markchan

Warning: typo(s), OOC, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: SuperUnloyal

.

.

.

Donghyuck meminum air mineral yang baru saja diberikan Jeno padanya dengan sedikit terburu. Beberapa tetes air jatuh membasahi dagunya, namun tak dipedulikannya. Serangan batuk yang menderanya tadi sudah menghilang, namun masih ada rasa perih yang tersisa ditenggorokkannya. Itulah mengapa ia segera berbisik pada Mark, yang masih memeluknya, untuk memberikannya air dan ditanggapi Mark dengan meneriaki Jeno yang baru masuk ruangan untuk membawakan air mineral kepada Donghyuck.

"Kau minum seperti anak kecil."

Donghyuck hanya tersenyum merasakan jemari Mark yang mengusap dagunya lembut, sebelum memeletkan lidahnya lucu.

"Biar. Kau tidak tau rasanya hyung. Ayo bertaruh kalau kau yang menderita batuk-batuk tidak jelas ini, kau pasti akan meminum minumanmu lebih berantakkan dibandingkan aku."

Mark tertawa sebelum ekspresi mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit serius, "Andai aku bisa memindahkan penyakitmu Hyuck."

"Kenapa? Kau mau memindahkannya agar kau saja yang kesakitan? Aww, manisnya. Namun itu menjijikkan, terlalu menjijikkan." ledek Donghyuck dengan wajah yang ia buat-buat sejelek mungkin. Mark lagi-lagi tertawa sebelum ia mendorong badan Donghyuck agar benar-benar menjauh dari padanya.

"Tentu saja bukan begitu, dasar ke-pede-an. Aku hanya akan memindahkannya pada saat kita latihan dan tampil saja, tapi kalau saat bersantai akan kukembalikan lagi ketubuhmu."

"Cih, dasar jahat. Tidak bisa ya kaㅡ"

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar. Haechan, kau dan dreamies yang lain akan kembali ke dorm. Istirahatlah yang betul dan jangan main-main, kalau besok batuk-batukmu masih parah seperti ini, kita akan kerumah sakit. Dan kau Mark, pergilah ke ruang latihan dilantai dua, sudah ada member 127 yang lain disana." potong Manajer mereka, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada bersama mereka, panjang lebar. Member lain langsung mengangguk patuh dan segera membereskan barang-barang mereka, berbeda dengen Donghyuck yang mulai merengut disamping sang manajer.

"Hyuuung, masa aku tidak latihan juga sama member 127 yang lainn? Hyuung ayolaah, kau kan tau aku kalau sudah satu kali batuk, ya tidak akan batuk lagi sampai besok. Jadi biarkan aku latihan yaa? Aku dan Johnny hyung sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk memperlucu koreo kami, kau tau sendiri kan NCTzen juga menyukainya. Ayolah hyuuuung." rengek Donghyuck.

Manajer mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lelah, sebelum mengacak rambut Donghyuck gemas.

"Kudengar dari Jeno kalau kau sudah mulai batuk setelah satu lagu diselesaikan. Itu rekor baru mu, Haechan-ah. Biasanya kau mulai batuk pada lagu ketiga atau keempat. Itu tandanya sudah semakin parah. Manajemen atas sudah mengetahui kondisimu dan tidak mau mengambil resiko apa-apa. Promosi Touch bersama 127 pun rencananya akan dipersingkat, mungkin minggu depan sudah penampilan terakhir. Yang aku mau, dan kuyakin membermu mau juga, adalah kau sembuh. Jadi menurutlah untuk saat ini, dan istirahat yang benar. Besok kita kerumah sakit." ucap Manajer final.

Donghyuck terdiam setelah mendengarnya. Ia senang mendengar kalau semua orang khawatir kepadanya, namun tak menyangkal rasa sedih dan kecewa yang menderanya sebab ialah alasan dibalik promosi sigkat grup mereka. Rasanya Donghyuck ingin menangis dan minta dikeluarkan dari grup saja agar para kakak-kakaknya bisa tetap dengan tenang melanjutkan promosi yang bahkan baru dua minggu digencarkan. Disaat seperti inilah ia menyesali keputusannya yang tidak segera pergi kerumah sakit untuk menerima penanganan atas penyakitnya.

Donghyuck berjengit kaget ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi punggungnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan Mark sedang tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Berhenti menunjukkan muka sedihmu itu. Kau tau, kami tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan kalau promosi kali ini hanya sebentar. Masih ada kesempatan lain. Kau lebih penting daripada itu semua. Jadi sekarang pulang dan tidur saja disana, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam mengerti?"

Melihat senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah Mark, serta perkataanya yang lumayan manis itu mau tak mau membuat Donghyuck tersipu. Ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu melambaikan tangannya kecil ketika Mark sudah keluar dari ruang latihan mereka.

"Ei, senangnya diperhatikan sebegitunya oleh tambatan hati."

Baru saja Donghyuck akan menjerit untuk melampiaskan rasa senangnya, suara menyebalkan Jeno sudah merusak suasana hatinya.

"Kau lebih penting, Chenle-ah. Setelah ini tidurlah, oke?" ucap Jisung dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutnya. Tak lupa kedua tangannya tengah meyampirkan jaketnya pada Chenle yang tertawa keras. Renjun yang ada disamping kedua maknae itupun ikut tertawa melihat reka adegan yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Wah-wah, saat aku masih cedera waktu itupun Mark hyung mana ada memberikan sikap lembut seperti ini. Pantas saja Haechan kita ini tidak mau sembuh." ledek Jaemin sadis sembari melemparkan tas Donghyuck pada pemiliknya.

Donghyuck mendecakkan lidahnya sebal sebelum menyampirkan tasnya pada bahunya yang sudah tertutupi oleh jaket milik Mark tadi.

"Diamlah kalian semua. Dilarang irㅡuhuk"

Donghyuck merasakan tenggorokkanya kembali gatal. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan khawatir dan panik yang diberikan mamber-member lain.

Tentu saja mereka panik, karena sebelum ini belum pernah Donghyuck terbatuk hanya karena membalas perkataan orang lain. Terlebih ini batuk-batuknya yang kedua untuk hari ini.

Rasa gatal dan sakit ditenggorokannya membuat Donghyuck secara tak sadar mengangkat tangannya untuk menggaruk lehernya. Untunglah sebelum hal itu terjadi, Jeno langsung memeluk Donghyuck sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan Mark ketika menghadapi situasi ini.

Renjun juga dengan sigap segera memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Donghyuck, yang langsung disambar untuk diminumnya. Untungnya, rasa gatal itu tak bertahan lama. Donghyuck menghela napasnya berat, sebelum menjauhkan diri dari Jeno.

"Kurasa kau memang harus kerumah sakit Chan-ah. Penyakitmu ini sudah semakin parah." Ucap Jaemin sedih. Chenle dan Jisung, yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, pun mengganguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Jaemin.

"Tapi aku takut, Jaemin-ah. Harusnya kalau hanya sakit tenggorokan biasa, aku sudah sembuh dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu karena kau tau sendiri aku sudah rutin meminum obat sekalipun tidak melakukan oerawatan di rumah sakit. Kalaupun ada masalah dipita suara, harusnya suaraku sudah tidak keluar kan?"

Kelima orang yang berada didekat Donghyuck itupun membenarkan ucapan Donghyuck, sebelum Chenle mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Donghyuck dalam.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Tapi aku tak yakin, apa benar kau menderita penyakit ini atau tidak." kata Chenle pelan. Kelima orang sisanya menatap lelaki China itu dengan penasaran.

"Aku bisa tau hal ini karena sahabatku juga mengalaminya dulu, namun ada beberapa yang janggal jika dikaitkan antara kasus yang dialaminya dan yang kau alami, itulah kenapa aku tidak berani menyatakannya. Ini benar-benar hanya dugaanku saja." Lanjut Chenle dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

"Berhentilah bertele tele seperti ini, Chenle-ah, langsung keintinya saja. Jadi menurutmu aku sakit apa?" Tanya Donghyuck tak sabar.

" _Hanahaki byou_."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hai lagi~_

 _Mau nanya ini alurnya kelambatan ga si? Kalau kelambatan bilang yak wkwkwk_

 _Btw lupa ngingetin juga, ini gacuma berfokus ke markhyucknya aja yaa~ ya family-family dikit kemember lain juga DAN YANG TERPENTING ini ga angst-angst banget kokkk, jadi ga sedih-sedih amat lah ya._

 _Yasuda deh, makasi yaa buat kalian yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow cerita ini gajelas ini. Wuvyu_


	3. Chapter 3

" **BREATHLESS** "

 _ㅡ_ _I Love You. But It's Killing Me_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: Markhyuck ; Markchan

Warning: typo(s), OOC, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: SuperUnloyal

.

.

.

"Hanahaki byou."

Donghyuck masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas penjelasan dari Chenle mengenai penyakit itu. Tentu ia tau apa itu Hanahaki Byou. Sebuah penyakit yang timbul karena perasaan yang tak terbalas. Bukan hal yang mengagetkan jika ada manusia yang menderita Hanahaki Byou, namun bukan berarti itu adalah penyakit yang kerap ditemui.

Donghyuck meringis kecil tatkala dirasakannya rasa menusuk yang mendera dadanya. Jika ia benar-benar menderita Hanahaki, berarti perasaannya tak terbalas bukankah begitu? Perasaannya pada seorang kakak dalam grupnya. Perasaan yang harusnya cukup berhenti pada batas sayang diantara kakak beradik, namun sayangnya Donghyuck tidak mampu menghentikannya.

Perasaan cinta pada seorang Mark Lee.

Lucu juga, batin Donghyuck miris. Padahal ia sudah mulai menyukai Mark sejak jaman mereka masih sibuk dengan acara Mickey Mouse Club, dan sedari awalpun ia sudah tau kalau Mark tidak akan mungkin bisa menyukainya balik sebesar apa yang Donghyuck rasakan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa baru tiga bulan belakangan ini reaksi dari Hanahaki itu mulai muncul? Dan juga kenapa ia tidak memuntahkan bunga barang satu kelopakpun? Menurut cerita Chenle tadi, sahabatnya itu langsung memuntahkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar dua minggu setelah rasa gatal menyerang tenggorokannya. Ini sudah tiga bulan, namun tidak ada kelopak bunga apapun yang pernah berguguran dari mulutnya.

Donghyuck terus berpikir hingga ia tak menyadari sosok lain yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan ikut membaringkan dirinya disebelah Donghyuck.

"Berhenti berpikir terlalu keras. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar apa yang tengah kau pikirkan."

Donghyuck membalikkan badannya kaget, lalu memukul pelan kepala Jaemin, sosok yang masuk kedalam kamarnya diam-diam.

"Sialan, Na. Kau mau aku mati karena serangan jantung?" Seru Donghyuck kesal.

Jaemin hanya tertawa riang sebelum memeluk erat badan Donghyuck yang semakin lama semakin mengurus.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan kata-kata Chenle tadi. Belum tentu kau benar-benar menderita penyakit tak jelas itu. Buktinya, terlalu banyak hal yang janggal. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan karena harus memikul peran main vocal di Dream. Sudahlah, besok-besok biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu menjadi main vocal. _I'm gonna make it right, run, run, run, ruuun~~~~_ "

Donghyuck tertawa kencang mendengar suara rendah Jaemin yang tidak sampai dalam meraih not tertinggi dalam bagiannya di lagu Go itu. Melihat Donghyuck yang tertawa lebarpun membuat Jaemin ikut tertawa. Tawa keduanya mungkin terlalu kencang, hingga mengundang seorang dreamis lain masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, dan kau harusnya sudah tidur Lee Haechan." Tegur orang itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jeno.

"Salahkan kekasihmu ini yang melawak seperti ini." seru Donghyuck ditengah tawanya. Jaemin menggeleng tak terima lalu mencubit pelan lengan Donghyuck.

Jeno mendengus lelah melihat interaksi kekanakan keduanya, sekalipun senyum kecil tak henti-hentinya menempel diparas rupawannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur. Dan Haechan-ah, sebelum tidur periksa ponselmu. Mark hyung sedari tadi berusaha menghubungimu, namun tak kau angkat sampai dia harus menelponku juga. Ayo Na Jaemin."

Jaemin tersenyum aneh sebelum menaik-turunkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Jeno, jemarinya bermain-main kecil dipinggang Donghyuck, berusaha menggoda lelaki asal Jeju itu. Donghyuck sendiri sedikit salah tingkah, sekalipun ini bukan pertama kali Mark menunjukkan kepedulian berlebihannya pada Donghyuck, ia selalu malu setiap kali Mark melakukannya. Terlebih lagi kalau disaksikan oleh member lain seperti ini, Donghyuck bisa merasakan pipinya memanas bersamaan dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dibandingkan ritme awalnya. Ia mendorong Jaemin agar pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk segera pergi dari sampingnya, lagipula ada hal yang ingin cepat-cepat ia lakukan. Beruntungnya Donghyuck, Jaemin hanya tertawa iseng melihat reaksinya dan setelahnya lelaki itu keluar kamar sembari menyeret Jeno.

Setelah yakin kalau pintu kamar sudah tertutup rapat, Donghyuck segera meraih tasnya yang ia gantung disamping kasur untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi ketika dilihatnya notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak sebelas kali dari kontak yang sama, Mark Lee. Dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya, Donghyuck segera menelpon balik Mark. Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Mark mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Kenapa belum tidur?"_

Donghyuck mati-matian menahan senyum yang ada dibibirnya untuk tidak semakin melebar mendengar sapaan pertama dari Mark.

"Tidak bisa tidur tadi, lalu Jaemin menggangguku juga sebelum Jeno menariknya keluar dan menyuruhku untuk mengangkat telpon darimu. Sudah selesai latihan kah? Atau kalian sedang istirahat?"

" _Ya sedang istirahat sekalian makan malam. Sudah tidak ada Jaemin berarti kan? Tidurlah, besok kau juga harus kerumah sakit. Apa kau ingin kutemani?_ "

Butuh kemampuan pengendalian diri yang hebat dari seorang Lee Donghyuck untuk tidak berteriak mengiyakan perkataan dari Mark. Untungnya otaknya masih bisa berfungsi dengan benar untuk mengingatkannya kalau besok lelaki Kanada itu memiliki jadwal menjadi MC disalah satu stasiun musik.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Besok kau sibuk juga, aku akan pergi bersama Manajer hyung saja."

 _"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Tidurlah sekarang. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh."_

"Oke, malam hyung."

Donghyuck hanya mendengar gumaman tak jelas sebelum panggilan tadi diputuskan begitu saja oleh Mark. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya asal diatas meja nakas, Donghyuck mencoba untuk tertidur. Namun sayangnya bayang-bayang perkataan Chenle diruang latihan tadi masih mengganggunya.

.

.

.

Donghyuck memainkan jemarinya gelisah. Ia sudah berada di rumah sakit, menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh suster yang bertugas disana. Sebenarnya ia cukup menyesali keputusannya yang menolak permintaan Chenle, Jisung, dan Renjun yang ingin menemaninya hari ini. Jika tau kalau ia akan segugup ini, lebih baik tadi ia berangkat bersama tiga orang itu untuk meringankan rasa tak enak dihatinya.

"Pasien Lee Haechan."

Ia dan Manajer NCT secara otomatis langsung berdiri dan mengikuti seorang suster yang tadi memanggil namanya untuk masuk kedalam satu ruangan praktek. Senyum manis ia tunjukkan untuk membalas sapaan hangat dari dokter yang sepertinya akan memeriksanya. Ia cukup bersyukur ketika dirasakannya dokter didepannya ini sangat ramah, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menjelaskan apa yang tengah dirasakannya selama tiga bulan lebih ini. Donghyuck bisa menyadari kerutan tipis mulai bermunculan dikening lelaki yang tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Dokter Choi. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, kerutan pada kening Dokter yang kelihatannya sudah cukup tua itu semakin mendalam.

"Saya sudah memiliki beberapa diagnosis untuk penyakit yang Haechan-ssi rasakan. Namun saya belum bisa mengatakannya sebelum Haechan-ssi melakukan rontgen terlebih dahulu. Jadi saya minta agar Haechan-ssi mendatangi bagian radiologi dengan membawa map ini dan kembali lagi kesini setelah mendapatkan hasilnya."

Donghyuck berpandangan dengan Manajernya, mempertanyakan apakah ia memiliki waktu untuk itu. Manajer NCT itu hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum mengangguk dan mengambil map yang diberikan Dokter Choi. Keduanya membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa kata pada Dokter Choi dan sang suster sebelum keluar dari ruangan praktek tadi.

Donghyuck bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat seiring perjalanan mereka menuju ruang radiologi. Napasnya sedikit terburu dan berat, jujur saja ia cukup panik tepat setelah Dokter Choi mengatakan ia harus melakukan Rontgen. Itu berarti penyakit yang dideritanya cukup parah kan? Bisa jadi benar kata Chenle kalau ia menderita Hanahaki. Bisa juga kanker. Jantung Donghyuck semakin berpacu kencang sejalan dengan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang menggentayangi benaknya.

Tepukan lembut dibahunya menyadarkan Donghyuck dari kepanikannya. Ia bisa melihat senyum lembut sang Manajer yang masih belum luntur sejar mereka keluar ruang praktek Dokter Choi.

"Tenang saja, tidak mungkin ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Memangnya penyakit apa yang mau menempeli manusia matahari sepertimu, hm? Jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

"Ah..."

Donghyuck meremas celananya resah. Ia sudah melakukan rontgen dan menerima hasilnya. Sekarang ia sudah kembali kedalam ruangan Dokter Choi untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dideritanya. Ia sendiri belum melihat hasil rontgen yang dilakukannya, jika bukan karena Manajernya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah membuka map berisi hasil rontgen itu, mungkin Donghyuck sudah bisa mengira-ngira sekarang. Rasa cemasnya semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu tanpa adanya barang satu komentarpun dari Dokter Choi yang tengah memperhatikan hasil rontgennya.

"Jadi kalau boleh tau, Haechan-ssi sakit apa ya, Dokter Choi?" tanya Manajer memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

Dokter Choi tersenyum guna menyampaikan permintaan maafnya yang sudah mendiamkan Donghyuck dan manajernya. Ia beranjak menuju X-Ray Viewer yang ada disamping meja, meletakkan hasil foto rontgen itu disana. Ketika lampu X-Ray dinyalakan, rasanya seluruh napas Donghyuck bak diambil saat itu juga. Dalam foto itu, terlihat sesuatu yang bersulur dengan duri-duri kecil melingkari tenggorokkannya. Ia juga bisa melihat akar dari entah apapun yang melingkari tenggorokannya itu menancap pada paru-paru sebelah kirinya. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya, ia benar-benar tak tau hal mengerikan apa yang ada ditenggorokannya itu.

"Hanahaki byou."

Donghyuck menatap pada Dokter Choi kaget. Dokter itupun hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum kembali duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya saat pemeriksaan pertama tadi diagnosis saya pada Haechan-ssi adalah kanker tenggorokan. Saya juga tidak terpikir kalau ternyata Haechan-ssi menderita Hanahaki Byou. Mengingat kalau ini sudah bulan ketiga sejak rasa sakit pertama kali muncul, seharusnya Haechan-ssi sudah dinyatakan tidak selamat sekarang tanpa adanya penanganan khusus."

Donghyuck menggigit bibirnya kencang, menahan sekuat tenaga agar ia tak menangis didepan Dokter yang tengah memeriksanya. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan jemari Manajernya yang menggenggam jemarinya erat bak memberikan kekuatan.

"Ini kasus yang sangat langka, karena bahkan dari hasil rontgen-pun tidak ada bunga yang tumbuh didalam tenggorokan Haechan-ssi. Hanya ada batang berduri serta akarnya saja. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang tersebut?"

"T-teman, ah bukan, sahabat satu grupku."

Genggaman sang Manajer pada jemari Donghyuck semakin mengerat. Ia cukup mensyukuri memiliki Manajer yang pengertian. Ia sering mendengar kalau banyak manajer grup lain yang sangat menentang adanya hubungan spesial diantara dua orang dalam grup, namun syukurnya Manajer NCT ini berbeda. Ia cukup mensupport mereka, walaupun sering mengatakan untuk tetap jangan terlalu menunjukkan. Itulah mengapa Donghyuck tak ragu dalam menjawab pertanyaan Dokter Choi tadi.

Dokter Choi mengangguk sebelum terdiam beberapa saat.

"Untuk saat ini yang bisa saya simpulkan adalah mungkin ketidaknormalan penyakit ini karena Haechan-ssi menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Saya yakin walaupun tidak memiliki perasaan cinta, sahabat anda ini pasti menyayangi Haechan-ssi. Itulah mengapa terjadi ketidaknormalan dalam Hanahaki yang Haechan-ssi derita. Untuk saat ini, saya akan memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit saja. Saran dari saya untuk segera membicarakan hal ini kepada sahabat anda, kalau bisa mencoba untuk menumbuhkan perasaan cinta pada sahabat Haechan-ssi."

Donghyuck terdiam. Menumbuhkan perasaan cinta pada Mark? Donghyuck hanya tersenyum miris.

"Tidak adakah cara lain, Dokter? Setau saya bukankah penyakit ini bisa dioperasi? T-tidak apa-apa kok kalau saya kehilangan perasaan saya, yang penting saya sembuh." tanya Donghyuck dengan suara bergetar.

Dokter Choi menghela napasnya sebelum menatap Donghyuck prihatin.

"Saya minta maaf Haechan-ssi. Operasi memang bisa dilakukan, tapi mengingat kondisi batang yang tumbuh pada tenggorokan Haechan-ssi memiliki duri dan sudah menancap pada tenggorokan, saya beranggapan ada kemungkinan besar jika kita melakukan operasi akan berpengaruh kepada kualitas suara Haechan-ssi nantinya. Bahkan kemungkinan terburuknya bisa menimbulkan kebisuan permanen."

Jika mendengar ia memiliki Hanahaki Byou bak nafasnya ditarik saat itu juga, maka perkataan Dokter Choi tadi benar-benar seperi meruntuhkan dunia Donghyuck.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Hai!_

 _Maaf ya agak telat updatenya, agak panjang chapter ini soalnya hehe:( maaf juga ya ceritanya jadi makin halu dan sok dramatis hahaha_

 _Okede, terima kasih yaaa untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow cerita aneh ini! Wuvyu_


	4. Chapter 4

" **BREATHLESS** "

 _ㅡ_ _I Love You. But It's Killing Me_ _ㅡ_

Pairing: Markhyuck ; Markchan

Warning: typo(s), OOC, yaoi

DLDR, Happy Reading

Cr: SuperUnloyal

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju dorm, Donghyuck hanya berdiam diri dipojok belakang mobil van milik NCT. Ia sudah diberi tahu oleh sang Manajer jikalau seluruh member sudah menantinya di dorm 127 untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

Ia tak sadar kapan mobil itu sudah memasuki pekarangan parkiran dorm, bahkan ia juga tak sadar kapan ia turun dari mobil van. Benaknya terlalu penuh oleh imajinasi-imajinasi menyeramkan yang akan ia hadapi di masa depan.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Donghyuckpun kembali tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah duduk di ruang tamu dengan seluruh member ada disekelilingnya sampai sebuah tepukan dari Doyounglah yang menyadarkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan singkat dari Doyoung yang membuat air mata akhirnya menetes dari kedua mata bulat Donghyuck. Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang memang ada disamping Donghyuckpun langsung memeluk lelaki itu dengat erat. Member-member lain hanya terdiam bingung ditempatnya, melihat salah satu adik kecil mereka menangis sesegukan sembari mengucapkan kata-kata tidak jelas. Mereka hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Jaehyun dan Doyoung menghibur serta mencoba membuat Donghyuck berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Donghyuck menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat dari Jaehyun. Sudah hampir lima belas menit setelah ia menangis tadi, dan ia yakin semua orang yang ada diruangan itu sudah penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Pegangannya pada amplop besar berisi hasil rontgennya mengerat. Pandangan matanya juga menelisik keseluruh ruangan.

Baru pada saat itu ia menyadari, Mark tidak ada disana.

"M-Mark hyung dimana?" Tanya Donghyuck dengan suara serak khas orang baru menangis.

"Ia masih menghadiri makan malam yang diadakan kru music show yang dibawakannya. Apa kau ingin menunggu ia pulang dulu sebelum menceritakannya?"

Donghyuck menggeleng kencang sebagai pengganti jawaban untuk pertanyaan Taeyong. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ingin Donghyuck lakukan sekarang adalah menceritakan penyakit bodohnya pada Mark.

"Akan lebih baik kalau Mark hyung tidak tahu. Mark tidak boleh tahu." Gumam Donghyuck pelan. Namun sayangnya masih cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Jaehyun yang memang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang Mark tidak boleh tahu?"

Badan Donghyuck menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari Jaehyun. Ia tahu sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan diagnosis dari Dokter Choi, tapi ada keraguan untuk jujur pada membernya. Informasi bahwa dirinya mencintai Mark diketahui oleh member lain bukanlah hal yang membuatnya ragu, karena ia yakin hampir semua orang menyadari perasaan bodohnya itu (kecuali Mark, tentunya). Namun reaksi member lain tentang penyakitnyalah yang membuatnya ragu. Ia tak ingin membuat yang lain sedih. Julukannya adalah Full Sun. Sudah sepatutnya ia membuat lingkungannya bahagia, bukannya bersedih.

"Haechan-ah."

Ia mengeluarkan napasnya pelan, berusaha membuat dirinya untuk lebih tenang sebelum membuka amplop berisi hasil rontgennya dan memulai untuk menceritakan apa yang dikatakan dokter Choi tadi. Selama bercerita, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan member lainnya. Ia yakin, jika ia melihat muka seeih satu dari enam belas orang yang ada disana ia akan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan cerita mengenai apa yang tengah ia derita.

"ㅡsetelah ini aku harus rutin ke rumah sakit agar Dokter Choi dapat melihat progres penyakit ini dan mendapatkan solusi lain untuk menyembuhkannya." ucap Donghyuck mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menghela napas lagi, sebelum memberanikan diri menatap kembali member-membernya.

Sesuai dugaannya, air muka para member saat ini penuh dengan kesedihan dan luka. Ia juga bisa melihat ketiga sahabat satu umurnya menatapnya tajam penuh rasa ingin memeluknya saat itu juga. Donghyuck hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sembari memberikan senyum miris, mencoba menenangkan tidak hanya ketiganya, namun semua orang yang ada disana.

"Manajer hyung tadi mengatakan mungkin aku akan melakukan hiatus sampai solusi untuk penyakit ini ditemukan. Karena sebagaimana yang tadi kukatakan, aku bertemu jalan buntu untuk sembuh saat ini." sambung Donghyuck ditengah senyumnya. Ia bisa merasakan pelukan Jaehyun mengerat dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Mark seperti yang diusulkan Dokter Choi?" Celetuk Ten yang sekarang ikut duduk disampingnya, mengelus lembut kepala Donghyuck yang ada didada Jaehyun.

"Tidak bisa, hyung."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Haechan, Mark adalah sahabatmu. Aku yakin kalau Mark tahu, ia akan mencoba untuk menolongmu." Sanggah Jaehyun lembut.

Donghyuck semakin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian tidak mengerti hyung, Mark tidak bisa menolong apa-apa!"

"Apa yang tidak kami mengerti, Chan-ah! Memang menyebalkan mengetahui kalau ternyata Mark tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa tumbuh kan? Mark hyung adalah sahabatmu. Diantara kami semua, ia paling peduli padamu. Ia pasti mau belajar untuk mencintaimu sampai hanahaki bodoh itu pergi!" Seru Jaemin jengkel. Jeno dan Renjun yang ada disampingnya mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaemin, namun sayang ucapan Jaemin tadi sudah terlebih dahulu membuat Donghyuck kesal.

"Justru karena itu aku tak mau Mark hyung menolong apa-apa! Justru karena aku tahu ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatku sembuh yang membuatku tak mau memberitahunya sekarang! Sedari awal aku juga sadar, Mark hyung pasti akan mencoba sekuat yang ia bisa untuk mencoba mencintaiku. Tapi aku tak mau memaksanya untuk itu. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak mau ia rasakan hanya untukku. Jika memang bisa, dengan senang hati kulakukan operasi untuk mengangkat sulur berduri ini. Jika saja bisa, jika saja sulur itu tidak mencengkram mimpiku sebagai seorang penya _ㅡ_ _ohok_!"

.

.

.

Mark melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk kedalam dorm. Awalnya ia mengira akan menemukan ruang tamu yang ramai, karena manajer mengatakan tadi kalau semua member tengah berkumpul disana. Namun yang ditemuinya hanya Jungwoo yang tengah berpelukan dengan Lucas serta Taeyong, Doyoung, dan Ten yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu entah apapun itu.

"Ah, Mark sudah pulang?"

Mark menoleh kearah dapur untuk melihat Johnny berjalan sembari membawa gelas berisi susu lalu mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Johnny.

"Kudengar semua sedang ada disini?" tanya Mark.

"Ya memang, tapi ada yang sudah tidur dan ada juga yang pergi keluar untuk mencari angin. Kau mau istirahat, kan? Hari ini tidurlah bersama Haechan, karena semua akan menginap disini. Sekalian berikan susu ini jika Haechan sudah bangun. Tadi ia kembali batuk."

Mark kembali mengangguk lalu meraih gelas susu yang diberikan Johnny padanya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari besar Johnny menggusak rambutnya sebelum ia bergegas menuju kamar Donghyuck.

Membuka pintu perlahan, ia bisa melihat siluet sahabatnya yang masih tertidur lelap diatas ranjangnya. Mark berjalan pelan kearah Donghyuck lalu ikut membaringkan badannya disamping Donghyuck setelah meletakkan susu pemberian Johnny diatas meja nakas. Senyum kecil tersampir pada belah tipis bibir Mark melihat wajah tenang milik Donghyuck. Pelan tapi pasti, tangannya melingkari pinggang Donghyuck untuk membawa pemuda itu mendekat padanya. Persetan dengan dirinya yang belum mandi ataupun berganti baju, yang ingin Mark lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk Donghyuck.

Sebenarnya ia cukup kesal tatkala tahu Donghyuck masih terbatuk-batuk, padahal seingatnya hari ini lelaki bersurai coklat kejinggaan itu ada jadwal pemeriksaan ke rumah sakit. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak bertanya pada Johnny tadi. Mungkin kalau Donghyuck terbangun nanti, ia akan langsung menanyakannya. Sudah cukup rasa khawatir yang terus menerus berkembang didadanya tiap kali ia memikirkan Donghyuck. Bahkan saat bekerja tadipun tak satu menitpun ia lewatkan tanpa memikirkan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Donghyuck. Apapun yang tengah menyerang Donghyuck sekarang, Mark tau bukanlah hal yang main-main. Memang yang Mark inginkan saat ini agar sahabatnya itu sembuh, tapi memikirkan harus berada diatas panggung tanpa keberadaan lelaki bermata bak beruang itu membuatnya sesak.

Terlalu sibuk pada pikirannya membuat Mark tak sadar kelopak mata pemuda dalam pelukannya terbuka berlahan.

"Hyung?"

Mendengar suara serak Donghyuck membuat perhatiannya kembali pada wajah Donghyuck. Ia bisa melihat senyum kecil yang tersampir pada bibir merah Donghyuck kala menanyakan apakah ia baru pulang ataupun tidak.

"Baru saja kok. Kau mau minum? Johnny hyung tadi membuatkan susu, tapi kalau kau mau minum air putih akan kuambilkan."

Donghyuck semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Mark sebelum menggeleng, "Nanti saja, sekarang peluk aku dulu."

Terkekeh pelan, Markpun melakukan yang diminta Donghyuck. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung milik Donghyuck, sedangkan bibirnya tak henti-henti mengecupi pucuk kepala Donghyuck. Ia bisa merasakan badan Donghyuck semakin rileks dipelukannya dan dengkuran halus kembali terdengar ditengah kesunyian kamar.

Mark menghela napasnya, memutuskan untuk bertanya besok saja dan ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Donghyuck melang-lang buana ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Halo!_

 _Ada yang inget cerita ini? Hehe, maaf menghilang kemarin. Wifi rumah rusak yang bikin mood ngedown dan jadi agak lelet ngerjainnya!_

 _Gimana gimana? Makin aneh? Makin bingung? Makin ngedrama ftv?_

 _Ada yang bisa tebak perasaan Mark tuh sebenarnya gimana?_

 _Pokoknya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow cerita aneh ini! Wuvyu semua~_


End file.
